howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: How to Train Your Dragon 2 / Screenshots
Screenshots Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-62.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-108.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-114.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-126.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-128.jpg HTTYD2-Dragon Race.png httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-141.jpg HTTYD2(3).jpg Did I tell you.jpg Still hates you.JPG Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno1 1280-1-.jpg They're going to win now.jpg Astrid-in-Dragons-2-Screencap-astrid-hofferson-37234803-2018-858.png HTTYD-2-Dragon-Race-how-to-train-your-dragon-37178351-2018-858.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg HTTYD2-DragonFeedingStation.png HTTYD2-DragonBathingStation2.png HTTYD2-DragonBathingStation1.png Viking astrid gallery 01.jpg Astrid sees the fire.jpg HTTYD2-Phlegma.png Top of sheep launcher.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg HTTYD2-BlackSheep.png Fishlegs and Meatlug.jpg Yeah! Tue black sheep!.jpg Get them Astrid.jpg We're winning together.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png Astrid!!.jpg Twins taken aback after a quick turn of events.jpg That's my future daughter in law.jpg Original (7).jpg Astrid seeing Snotlout is about to swing his hammer.jpg Astrid takes the game.jpg Astrid starting her celebration.jpg Original(7).jpg Dragons25.jpg Dragons24.jpg Dragons21.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg Dragons15.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-655.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg HTTYD2(35).jpg Dragons4.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-657.jpg HTTYD2(27).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-818.jpg HTTYD2(34).jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-4.png A4320bfb10853844e8d50a3a78b42219.jpg Astrid and Stormfly arrive at Itchy Armpit.jpg Stormfly and Astrid arrive at Itchy Armpit.jpg Astrid arriving at Itchy Armpit.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Older Hiccstrid.jpg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Original12.jpg HTTYD2(2).jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid_kissing_hiccup_on_the_cheek_HTTYD2.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Exploring Itchy Armpit.jpg Astrid and Stormfly exploring Itchy Armpit.jpg Astrid exploring the charred timbers.jpg Flying through the charred timbers.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg HTTYD2(4).jpg Hiccup in HTTYD 2.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg Eret's Fort 1.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1573.jpg Astrid sees eret's ship.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1631.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg First encounter with Eret.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1661.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1664.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg HTTYD2(6).jpg There are other dragon riders?.jpg No Name's staff.jpg Listening to Eret's remarks.jpg Reaction to Eret showing a scar on his chest from under his shirt.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg Astrid, Toothless, and Hiccup at Eret's Fort.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.jpg HTTYD2(1).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg HTTYD2-Mrs.Ack3.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg HTTYD2(8).jpg Taking Stakard's request.JPG HTTYD2-Starkard1.png HTTYD2-Starkard2.png HTTYD2-Starkard3.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg Httyd2 gobber the belch by frie ice-d90l6qz.jpg Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg Fishlegs walks in.jpg Astrid talking about the trappers' fort.jpg Astrid describing the trappers' fort.jpg DsfahlXvhY0.jpg HTTYD2-HoarkAndMrs.Ack1.png HTTYD2-HoarkAndMrs.Ack2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-18.png Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg Stoick alerted.jpg Hiccup!.jpg Get back.jpg Astrid flying after Hiccup.jpg Stoick fuming.jpg Uh, Eret?.jpg No Name, Eret, and Ug.jpg Not good.jpg No Name holding Inferno.jpg Inspecting Inferno.jpg Fiddling with Inferno.jpg Inferno aftermath.jpg He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg Ruffnut's reaction to Snotlout flirting with her.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2800.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg Toothless watching Snotlout abduct Hiccup.png Wingsuit1.png Wingsuit2.png On Eret's ship (0).JPG Enough.JPG On Eret's ship (1).JPG On Eret's ship.JPG On Eret's ship (2).JPG On Eret's ship (3).JPG Stoick's flashback.jpg Fishlegs and Snotlout.JPG The Thorston Twins.JPG Listening to Stoick's story (2).JPG Listening to Stoick's story.JPG HTTYD2(11).jpg On Eret's ship (4).JPG Let's go.JPG Lead the others back to Berk.JPG Stoick is done.JPG RuffRet Like That.jpg HTTYD2(29).jpg HTTYD2(25).jpg HTTYD2(12).jpg Stoick & Hiccup's helmet.jpg Tumblr n6a58fuqIa1sgp3lfo1 500.png Tracking Hiccup's whereabouts.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3439.jpg HTTYD2(13).jpg HTTYD2(7).jpg HTTYD2-UnknownDragon1.JPG HiccupandToothless(346).jpg Valka and her dragons.jpg HTTYD2(14).jpg Entering into the sanctuary.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4020.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg Valka and Cloudjumper watching Hiccup.png OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg Y67.jpg Imagevalkatoothless.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4256.jpg OriginalValka.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4281.jpg HiccupandToothless(345).jpg What did your father think.jpg But he changed.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4422.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4425.jpg Valka You'll only.jpg Valka worse.jpg Valka This was.jpg Valka not a.jpg Valka vicious.jpg Valka beast.jpg Valka soul reflected.jpg Valka my own.jpg Stoick and Baby Hiccup.jpg Baby Hiccup-1.jpg Baby Hiccup-2.jpg Baby Hiccup-3.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg Bewilderbeast Sleeping.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4670.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4679.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4703.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4706.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4716.jpg Baby Scuttleclaws on Bewilderbeast.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg Meeting the Bewilderbeast.jpg Valka's Bewilderbeast breathing frost.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4818.jpg We have to find them.JPG It doesn't matter what he.JPG Said if they've all been captured.JPG Can he ride with me?.jpg HTTYD2(18).jpg Works every time..JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg Playful by lucy holland-d7xsloc.png Toothless giving Cloudjumper the look.png Hugs from mom.gif Toothless.png HTTYD2(19).jpg The Riders investigating.JPG Stormfly ; Meatlug.JPG HTTYD2-PolarBearSkin1.png Hookfang about to be put into sleep.JPG HTTYD2-PolarBearSkin2.png The youths ambushed.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards.jpg Dropping the cards.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg Hookfang about to breathe fire on Drago.JPG How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Clips-Screencaps-how-to-train-your-dragon-36876475-1278-562.png Hookfang growling at Drago.JPG Hookfang learns to respect Drago.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg What are you doing.jpg Meatlug, unconscious.JPG No extra charge.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg 10387174 10152145204768870 2513340460118349610 o-1-.jpg Drago dosen't have them.jpg Oh, yes they will.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg The greatest dragon master.jpg The youths mocking Drago.JPG Unless you let us go.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Astrid continues to threaten Drago.jpg Astrid telling Drago what might happen to his ships.jpg Then they'll be crying like babies.JPG Fishlegs and Snotlout flirting with Ruffnut.JPG The teens upon hearing drago say they will take down berk.jpg Upon hearing Drago is going to take Berk.JPG Stormfly getting tranquilized.jpg Astrid trying to get to Stormfly.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg A thick hand clamps down over Hiccup's face.JPG Easy now.JPG How did you get in here.JPG All clear.JPG Come.JPG They hurry back into the winding corridor.JPG I've heard enough.JPG Gobber staring blankly at something unseen in the next chamber.JPG Gobber shuffling past Stoick and Hiccup, dazed.JPG HTTYD2(9).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6253.jpg Tumblr n41aarWQlA1s2xnrlo3 1280.png Gobber remarking why he never married.JPG L-y0ANIfmbw.jpg 640px-Stalka.png HTTYD2-UnknownSkulls.JPG Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg Get 'em, you son of an Eret.JPG Get 'em, you son of an Eret (2).JPG Ruffnut completely mesmerized by Eret.JPG Okay, I love you again.JPG Pathetic ... you can still jump!.JPG Astrid after Eret's big save.jpg Astrid pushing the crank up.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg Astrid finds Meatlug.jpg Stoick and Valka reunited.jpg Reunited at last.jpg Reunited 2.jpg Reunited 3.jpg Full family at last.jpg Handing Hiccup fish.jpg Hiccup so excited.jpg Hiccup excitedly rambling.jpg Hiccup yammering on.jpg Toothless sad that Cloudjumper ate his fish.jpg Stoick trying to calm Hiccup down.jpg Hiccup starting to calm down.jpg It's a lot to take in.jpg Her meatballs could kill.jpg Starting to sing.jpg Gobber, catching himself, embarrassed.JPG Stoick scowling at Gobber.JPG Stoick, Valka, & Cloudjumper.jpg After dancing.png Toothless trying to shut out Gobber's bad singing.PNG Gobber singing I'm still going.JPG Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg HTTYD2(20).jpg HTTYD2(23).jpg Snotlout after catching Ruffnut.JPG Fishlegs after catching Ruffnut.JPG httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg Stoick's new dragon.jpeg Gobber the Belch.JPG Thanks I think.jpg Astrid and Eret looking up at what is coming out of the mountain.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg HTTYD2(24).jpg Bewilderbeast Roaring 2.png Astrid saying that's your mother.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother 2.jpg Bewilderbeast Roaring 4.png Bewilderbeast Roaring 7.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7587.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg Rgh.png Valka fighting Drago.jpg Ghj.png Bewilderbeast.jpeg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7773.jpg HTTYD2(16).jpg Bewilderbeast Clash 1.png Battleofthebewilders.png BEWILDERALPHA.png Bewilderbeast Clash 2.png Bewilderbeast Death 1.png Bewilderbeast Death 2.png Poor white bewilderbeast by bewilderbeast1-d7szcop.jpg BEEVIL.png Skullcrusher & Stoick to the Rescue.jpg Confrontation by lucy holland-d7xslvf.png Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg ContollingTOOTH.png EXt2F4GTCS4.jpg Deadly breath by lucy holland-d84rc69.jpg Aftermath by lucy holland-d7xsm5t.png Possible remorse.png Landing after defeat.JPG Astrid sees what happened.jpg Eret sees what happened.JPG Fishlegs and Toothless see what happened.JPG 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8666.jpg Calling all dragons (2).JPG Calling Dragons.png Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows 2.jpg Lighting Stoick's ship.JPG Lighting Stoick's ship (2).JPG After the arrows have been shot.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8906.jpg Original8.jpg Viking astrid gallery 02.jpg Fishlegs tearing up over Stoick's death.JPG Ruff and Tuff sad over Stoick's death.JPG Ruff and Tuff looking at each other.jpg Snotlout wiping away tears.JPG Tumblr my1tov5e8D1t1l94ko1 1280.jpg Heart of a chief.jpg This is who you are, son.jpg HTTYD2(21).jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg A chief protects his own.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup say they are going back.jpg He took all the dragons.jpg Tumblr npx3b2Aw4u1t0czjmo1 1280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9222.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9227.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9233.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9239.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9240.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9245.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9247.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9257.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9265.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.jpg Tumblr npx3b2Aw4u1t0czjmo1 1280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9280.jpg Gothi sleeping with terrors.png HTTYD2-GothisTerrors.JPG HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark2.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark4.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark5.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark1.png Alpha Comes to Berk.png HTTYD2-SpiteloutPhlegma.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9479.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9481.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9493.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg HTTYD2-HoarkMrs.Ack2.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9513.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9525.jpg DragosBewilderbeast-HTTYD2.jpg‎ Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9539.jpg KHyqKscjSxM.jpg Launcher being used against Bewilderbeast.jpg ALPHABE.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9618.jpg HTTYD2(32).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9634.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9638.jpg HTTYD2(10).jpg HTTYD2(31).jpg Out of control.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9801.jpg Httyd2 we need to do something.PNG Blindfolded.png Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Go get 'em.JPG Toothless flying upside-down.JPG Not again..JPG We did it!.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10082.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10084.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Plasma blast.png Blast.png He's challenging the Alpha!.JPG Rrrr.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10265.jpg Moving up to get a better look.jpg After the dragons changed sides.jpg Bonesnarl.jpg Alpha defeted.png Final Aftermath.jpg Drago Bludvist's defeat.png Cheering after the bewilderbeast has left.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg After Drago disappeared.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg The new alpha by lucy holland-d7xsmxx.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10477.jpg Toothless the new alpha by lucy holland-d7xsn42.png Bowing to the new alpha.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg Skullcrusher, Hookfang, and Meatlug bowing to the new Alpha.JPG Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg HTTYD2-PhlegmaGronckle1.png HTTYD2-PhlegmaGronckle2.png Astrid and Stormfly reuniting.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Reunited at last.JPG HTTYD2; Barf And Belch.jpg Tumblr nmuk0nJNuF1ta42zno1 500.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10614.jpg Skullcrusher and Eret.JPG Eret and Skullcrusher.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg Chief of Berk.png The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Hiccup the Chief.JPG Thorston Twins fighting over the black sheep.jpg Mistake.jpg A giant statue of Stoick.JPG Astrid lookng back at Hiccup.jpg Astrid waving to Valka.jpg Astrid waving to Valka 2.jpg Gobber and the sheep launcher.jpg Astrid while heading for the black sheep.jpg Astrid looking up to see who grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 title card.jpg A closer view of Grump fire.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg Blue zippleback .jpg Thunderclaws in HTTYD2.jpg Riders riding Scuttclaw babies.jpg Hiccup confronted with flaming dragons.jpg Dragons in Valkas Sanctuary.jpg Hiccup and Toothless look up.jpg Scuttleclaw babies bother Toothless.png Hiccup waves his sword at the dragons.jpg Dragons at Valkas Sanctuary.png Hiccup tries to bond with a dragon.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-276.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-280.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-282.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Site Navigation How to Train Your Dragon 2 / Screenshots Screenshots How to Train Your Dragon 2 / Screenshots